Watch who you talk to!
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Let's just say Glitch may be a little nicer if you meet him again in DC3. Gamer vs. Glitch. Warning: Language
1. Scenario 1

**Hey guys this is _He may not be doing that again_ but I changed the Title just in case you were wondering.**

**This is based on the Hi-def Cinematic when you first meet them in DC2. This kinda fueled my dislike for Glitch even more (I never really liked him to begin with) and probably may have happened if it were real life. This was originally a One- shot, I decided to break them into Scenarios with different events on how the situation may have been handled. Some scenarios, a little uglier than others. **

**Scenario 1**

* * *

After succeding with Lush crew, I had passed on to the next level, now I can meet the next crew and my favorite dancer, Mo. I see the back of Mo's head. His crew member was talking to him "So Mo," he says the younger member, "I was doing this move". I wanted to tap Mo on the shoulder, but I was too nervous to say anything. This young Asian boy spots me and pushes his mentor out of the way to talk me. "You spying for the Glitteratti?"

This kinda set me on edge._ Who does this little boy think he is_? I think to myself. This little boy has got some nerve to run up on me. I squint at him in frustration. My left hand balls into a fist, my knuckles popping. _I know he did not just run up on me like he done lost his mind._

"You trying to jack our-" before he could finish his sentence, I black out and without thinking, back hand him in the jaw with a loud SMACK! The smack echoes through the train station. The crowd goes silent. He flies feet before he falls to the ground.

Mo looks in shock as he watches his young prodigy fall to the floor. "Damn!" He mutters under his breath. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. I then open them and now turn my attention to Mo, glaring at him. He looks at me stunned, jumping in fear as I stare at him.

I walked up to him shaking my wrist, "And you!" I shout at Mo poking him hard in the chest. [And I must admit he didn't feel too bad either. If ya know what I mean. *Wink wink.* But anyways...]

"Ow!" He shouts backing up slightly stumbling and rubbing the area that I poked him.

"You should know better!" I say poking him again even harder.

"What did I do?"

"You should've taught him better not to run up on people man! Especially on black people!"

"I'm sorry. He's new." he says. The young Asian boy gets up, holding his now swollen red cheek. He begins to breathe deeply trying to hold back his tears; His eyes turning red. He hides behind Mo.

"He needs to watch who he talks to. But You lucky," I say to him looking at him up and down.

"Lucky, how?"

"If you weren't so good looking, I would have beaten the crap outta you." I look away and begin to blush, "But I like you so I couldn't do it."

"Uh, thanks I guess?" he responds looking puzzled, freightened, and somewhat flustered at the same time.

The young prodigy breaks in to tears looking at his mentor, "she scares me." he says.

* * *

**This is my first story involving another character. A****nd this is told from a Gamer POV instead of OC. If he were to jump in your face, what would you do and it might be put in the next chapter. Pm me or write in the reviews. You will be credited fore it.**


	2. Scenario 2

**Scenario 2**

* * *

After winning over the Lush crew, I passed on to the next level, now I can meet the next crew and my favorite dancer and good friend, Mo. I had crossed paths with him before when I first entered the Dance Central universe, and we had been cool ever since. I see the back of his head, but not much of his body because it was mostly hidden by his jacket. I hear another voice talking him; "So Mo," he says the younger member, "I was doing this move". I wanted to tap Mo on the shoulder and say hi, but I was too nervous to say anything. This young Asian boy spots me and pushes his mentor out of the way to talk me. "You spying for the Glitteratti?"

It really pissed me off and Mo knows me for having a temper, especially when when people jump in my face. I am not a fan of that and I sure as hell am not gonna let some newbie jump in my face. It really set me off, "And just who are you runnin' up on little boy?" I step to him firing back cutting him off in Mid-sentence.

"Who you callin' little?"

"Who else, little boy?"

He steps up to me "You might want to take that back!"

"You needs to ease up out my face!" I say sternly.

"You trying to jack our swag?"

"Please, like I would wanna."

"You wanna piece of me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I respond in my same stern manner. Mo jumps in and separates us.

"You lucky you made it this far!" He says to me, I lunge at the Asian but Mo restrains me.

"Hey, hey, hey that's enough." Mo says.

"He started it!"

"I know, sorry about this."

Glitch said something to me, I don't remember what he said but it really pissed me off. I lunge at him again and Mo again restrains me. "Leash your brat before I hurt him!"

"You better take that back!"

"Make Me runt!" I yell back still lunging at him once again, unaware I was hitting Mo repeatedly in the head and face. "You better be lucky Mo is holding me back, I been done smacked yo ass right about now!"

"That's great 'cause 'ya smackin' me!" Shouts Mo "Ow!" he squeals.

* * *

**It's a little short and I'm still working on it.**


	3. Scenario 3

**Scenario 3**

* * *

I had passed on to the next level, now I can meet the next crew and my favorite dancer and good friend, Mo. I had crossed paths with him before when I first entered the Dance Central universe, and we had been cool ever since. I see the back of Mo's head. His crew member was talking to him "So Mo," he says the younger member, "I was doing this move..." I wanted to tap Mo on the shoulder, but I did not want interrupt their conversation, so I waited. This young Asian boy spots me and pushes his mentor out of the way to talk me. "You spying for the Glitteratti?" he snaps at me, "you tryin' to jack our swag?"

I didn't like that some newbie is jumping in my face. This kinda set me on edge. Mo knows me for having a temper. _Who does this little boy think he is_? I think to myself. This little boy has got some nerve to run up on me. I squint at him in frustration. My left hand balls into a fist, my knuckles popping. _I know he did not just run up on me like he done lost his mind._ I tried my best not to punch the little troll in the face. I just looked at Mo, "Uh, who the hell is this?" I ask him, pointing the child, "And why is it in my face?"

He places his hand on the asian's shoulder, "Slow your role, youngin'," he then turns to me, "sorry about that, he's my new prodigy."

"Who the hell is this?" The young asian asks.

"Can I kill it?" I snarl.

"I'd like to see you try!" The asian snaps.

"Don't tempt me! Watch youself, Troll!"

"You want a piece of me? Come at me then!" The young Asian urges. Now I know he was really asking for it. I attempt lunge at him, but Mo jumps in between and separates us placing his hand both our shoulders. I swat it away but he places it back.

Mo intervenes. "Hey hey, That's enough!"

"He started it!"

"I know, sorry about this."

"You're lucky you made it this far!" says the asian.

"Watch your mouth troll!"

"I got this!" Mo says to me.

"Why're you lookin' at me?" He still stares at me but this time, says nothing. "Fine." I groan. I shoot him a sharp look back. "But know this," I snarl grabbing him by the shirt, so he could see how serious I was. "If he does it again, I'mma knock him out," this time I pull him close with the brim of his hat separating our faces, "then, I'mma beat your ass. Got it?" I grit through my teeth.

"Gotcha." He says with an expressionless look. And with that, I release him and pat him on the cheek with a snide grin. Each pat seeming more like a smack, He knows I may be little, but I can take guys like him.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, been on story hiatus with not only this but other stories as well.**


End file.
